Planet Naruto
by GypsyMagick
Summary: What if you were pulled out of one life into a totally different one?And as of yet, have no clue as to how you can get back? How would you cope? Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was lit up by a sudden flare of chakra. The large man went through the signs again. A small vortex appeared; a tunnel linking one world to another. He threw in a file, the white pages lifting slightly to show hand-drawn images and ten sat staring into the vortex, a contemplating look upon his face. He focused his energy and zoned into one particular time-frame. He watched the scene unfold.

"You're drooling" a black-haired girl poked the auburn haired girl beside her.

"I am not" she protested, waking up from the doze their English teacher had put her in, wiping the side of her mouth anyway, just in case. The first girl smirked and went to reply with a sarcastic comment, but was halted by a diary being thrown on her desk.

"I missed the homework she gave us. Amy, write it down for me" A curly dark-haired girl stood there holding out a pen, smiling sweetly.

"Piss off" Amy, the dark0haired girl, replied

"Rebecca" she whined to the dozing girl.

"What?"

"Write down the English homework for me"

"We have homework? She gave us homework? Jess, what homework did she give us?" Rebecca searched for her school diary. She had already forgotten the essay they had been meant to hand in today and knew the teacher would blow a fuse if she didn't hand in another piece of homework.

"I'm asking you!" Jessica cried, "If I knew then I wouldn't have come to ask you, would I? Common sense! If you had it-OW!" A book brought down onto her head effectively shut her up.

"Here you go, Oh Queen of Drama" A curly haired brunette handed Jessica a small book "Look for today's date"

"Thanks Mari" Jessica grinned. She went to pick up the diary she had previously thrown on Amy's desk, but couldn't find it. "Ok, where have you put it? Rebecca?"

"Not me"

"Amy gimme it"

"I haven't got it"

"Well it was there!"

"Maybe the gremlins got it" suggested Rebecca with a smile

"Oy! I am not a gremlin!" Amy said indignantly

"Maybe not, but you are talented at giving the game away" retorted Rebecca, eyebrow raised.

"Gremlin, gimme my diary" demanded Jessica, "If you don't, I will scratch you" She showed off her long claws.

"Have it" And with that, Amy threw the diary onto a desk halfway across the classroom, smirking at the annoyed "HEY!" the cat let out.

"She'll get you back for that" Marija said conversationally

"What? By pulling my hair? I am so scared" The monotony in her voice caused the girls to laugh. Silently Jessica walked over to Amy and, extending an index finger, jabbed her in the side. With a yelp Amy fell of her chair, causing hilarious laughter.

Rebecca quickly stopped laughing when a student announced that ther history teacher was coming up the stairs. "Oh…joy….whoopee…Let's all sing and dance and have a ball." Rebecca's face showed her extreme dislike for the teacher. The other three smiled in expectation of the scene that was about to unfold; each time the same story-line and yet each time so hilariously different.

"Oh come on Beck, he isn't that terrible" Amy snickered.

"He's worse than terrible" She replied darkly, "Can't I plead sickness and walk out?"

"And take away my only source of amusement I have in this lesson? I don't think so. So sit your butt down-"

"I am sitting down"

"-Quit sprawling on your desk awaiting death"

"Death isn't stupid enough to come near this lesson…he has the ability to irritate the dead"

"Get rid of your sad face"

"Dun wanna"

"And put your scowly one on instead because Mr. I-can-Rebecca-in-a-bad-mood-just-by-a-thought-of-me has just arrived"

"Keep on scowling" Jessica cheerily said as she and Marija went back to their seats.

"Bitch" muttered Rebecca as the sir walked into the classroom, slamming the door closed behind him. "Break it why don't you" she muttered under her breath." Amy started giggling silently. The result was immediate; Rebecca sat up ramrod straight, gave him a murderous glare and settled a very loud 'I HATE YOU' look upon her face, The sir took one glance at her and looked away. He could not understand why the girl hated him. His memory failed to remember the times he had touched her school diary and put it under her desk, or touched her arm or shoulder. He failed to realise just how much he invaded the boundary of her personal space and privacy and how much she hated him for it.

"Good morning girls" He smiled "And today we will be talking about Greece and the amazing temples they have there. Now, I'm no good at drawing so I don't want to hear any grumbling about my amazing masterpieces!" he laughed, half the class laughing with him to humor him. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and glared. Amy started smirking. Marija, who had caught the eye-rolling, was giggling and Jess, who was in the front like Rebecca and Amy, tried hard not to giggle. Their teacher looked at Rebecca and gave her a wide smile. His response was an even harsher glare.

"Erm yes, well let's see…A certain temple to mention was one dedicated to Athena, a rather beauty to behold….much like my version of it!" He roared in laughter, catching sight of Rebecca again, who just gave him a dismissing glare. He looked to Amy who had a rather broad smile on her face "Does your friend over here ever smile?"

'Friend over here? Jeez you'd have thought that after teaching me for nearly a year, being the subject of my hatred all that time, he'd have bothered to at least learn my name!' Rebecca thought 'And yes, I smile…but not at imbeciles like yourself"

"Um…sometimes" Amy shrugged

"Hmm…well back to Athena" As he continued trying to crack jokes, a student, most likely bored to tears, started tapping her pen against her desk…tap, tap, tap.

"Will whoever is tapping please stop? It is rather annoying. Thank you" the sir said. Immediately, Amy grabbed her pen and started tapping it against her desk, never one to miss an opportunity to mess with the teachers. Rebecca smirked at her friend's antics.

"Ha ha" the sir said looking at Amy. He then glanced at Rebecca. "Praise the Lord! A smile! The girl can smile! It's a miracle!" the sir gasped dramatically. Instantly the smirk dropped off and she resumed her glaring, more intense than ever.

'Feel my hate dammit, feel it creep into your bones!' He turned away from the glare, completely uncomfortable. "Mission successful" she muttered. By now the whole class was giggling, with her friends in hysterics.

About 10 minutes before the bell was due to ring, a girl asked the sir about the project book they had to bring in and how she was going to do it. The sir went to answer her and the decided he needed a file to show her. He grabbed Rebecca's file. She scowled. He leafed through it, showing them how to do the index and other things. He went to put it back on Rebecca's table. Rebecca, who by now had had enough of him touching her things, grabbed it, snatching it out of his hands, slapped it onto the table and put her pocket on it. Then she glared at the teacher, who looked totally shocked. The class burst into laughter. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of another school day. They all packed their bags. Rebecca put her yellow carrier type bag in which she put her files, onto her desk while she zipped up her bag. She and Amy were chatting.

"Ah" said the sir, "What a lovely bag". He went to touch it, and immediately Rebecca moved it out of his reach. Instead of removing his hand, he reached further out until he touched the bag. "Environmentally friendly. That's good" he said looking at Rebecca, smiling. She scowled and glared. Marija turned towards the window so no one could see her laughing. As soon as he left the classroom, Rebecca let out a strangled cry of anger "One day I'm gonna shove my desk into the ugly mug he calls his face…then I'm going to throw him out of the window, if I can get his freaking belly to fit through it, and pray he lands bottom first on an upright branch.

"Oooh a threat" a new voice sounded "I take it you had…hmm…was it history by any chance?" A girl with short brown hair and glasses walked into the emptying classroom

"Bingo" Marija laughed

"It's not funny!"

"Yes Beck, it is" Amy said in complete glee.

"Awww come on Beck, just a couple more weeks and we're outta here and you will never have to see him again!"

"I would say I want them to pass, Jenny, but then I'd be wishing away more time with you guys"

"Awww Becka!" Jessica said, "It's not like we won't see each other when school ends!"

"Just not everyday" Marija added

"Not to rush this…tender…moment but the gates are gonna close in a couple of minutes and I for one do not have any wish to spend the night at school" Jenny pointed out.

"Let's go bitches!" Amy led the way out.

When they got to the school grounds they parted ways; Jenny and Amy got buses home while Rebecca, Jessica and Marija walked, each a different way though. Marija met up with her younger sister and, after saying their goodbye's they left.

Jenny walked over to her stand where the school private would pick her up and take her to Birzebbugia. She got on and sat down, talking to some friends. She arrived home and went in.

"I'm home" she called out closing the door behind her, "Hi mum. How's Christine?" Christine was her younger sister who had been kept off school that day.

"Better" was reply. Jenny went to her room and threw her bag onto the floor. She changed from her ugly school uniform into jeans and a top.

Amy also went home on the bus, but on a different one to Xaghjra. She walked in calling out a quick "I'm home" and went into her room. She got changed and then went and made a sandwich.

Marija walking home with her younger sister, Geraldine, argued all the way.

"Ger shut up! God you are so annoying!" she finally snapped

"Nuh-uh! You are" her sister replied," Anyway the top doesn't even fit you anymore. Just give it to me!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine. Get it? MINE! Now shut up. You are not, I repeat NOT, getting MY top"

They reached their home and while Geraldine walked into the kitchen to talk to their mum, Marija went and got changed in her room, making sure to hide the top her sister wanted.

Jessica walked home ad reached it quite quickly. "Hi mum" she said walking in to the kitchen.

"Hi Jessy. How was school?"

"Fine" and she went on to tell her mum about what had happened in school that day, especially in history. She got a text from Marija and after kissing her mum on the check, went into her room and continued the text conversation.

Rebecca walked home with another friend, chatting all the way. She reached home, all happiness deflating already. She walked in, put her bag in her room and walked into the sitting room. She then got jumped on by her dogs.

"Down girls, down" she laughed, "Hi mum"

"Hi babes. How was school?"

"Fine I guess. Something really funny happened though. In h-"

"Wait a sec babe, I'm on a really hard level on this game and talking is distracting. Tell me later yeah?"

"Yeah" she said glumly, walking to her room. She got changed, grabbed her book and continued reading alone in her room.

The man finished watching the scene and with a gesture closed the window. He sat staring thoughtfully into the flames infront of him, trying to figure out everything he had planned.

A/N; Well this is the first chapter of the re-write. I hope you liked it better than the original. Sorry it took so long but life has a habit of, when you think things are calm, turning everything topsy turvy. I can't say when the next post is but hopefully when University starts I'll get bored in class and start writing more ideas lol Thanks for your support and take care.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters found in the manga/anime. Characters not found in them are mine. **_

_A/N; I decided to make this Alternate universe whilst keeping in the main ideas of the manga. I've sort of decided on what I'm doing with the girls and stuff as well as plot-lines I hadn't thought of in the original. Characters may be altered slightly to suit my needs and wants but then if you wanted the original characters/story you would have stuck to the manga._

_I am sorry it took quite a while to get this chapter out but uni has started and it's not been an easy ride and has taken a lot of getting used to. I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out but I hope you'll stick with me. Enjoy reading and any criticism is welcome._

**Chapter 2**

Naruto picked up a shiny red tomato and lifted it up to the light, testing its firmness at the same time. A loud yell made him nearly drop the tomato to the ground, but his quick reflexes allowed his other hand to catch it.

"Oy demon child, quit contaminating my fruit! Get your filthy hands off them!" the old man waved about a ruler above his head

"I washed this morning!" Naruto retorted indignantly, "And I washed my hands around 10 minutes ago after I peed!"

"Don't talk back to me idiot! Put it down and get out of my shop...on second thought, throw it in the bin. No one will want it after you have touched it!"

Naruto threw the tomato straight at the old man, who stared with wide eyes as it whooshed past him and landed in the bin at the side of the counter. "You wanted it you can have it" Naruto said as he sauntered out of the shop "Probably tasted vile anyway" he said as a parting shot. He grinned as he turned round and caught the tomato thrown by the irate man "Awe thank you, you really shouldn't have" He walked away before he old man burst a vein. Hmmm...Would this count as a side-salad, plated with his favourite ramen? Nah Sakura-chan would probably smack him for even daring to call it a salad...if he managed to get a lettuce thrown his way, then she'd probably let it slide, especially if he paired it with the olives she had brought over yesterday...week. Ah well, they'd be good since they hadn't been opened yet.

Now where to get the lettuce? Nope can't go into that one, they hated him in there. Three doors down maybe? Oh wait, no...they hated him but then he did throw a stink bomb in there once.

He was so deep into his thoughts of where to get the lettuce he didn't notice the looming figure coming his way.

"Naru-brat" a booming voice sounded. The blonde looked behind him to see a white-haired giant walking towards him.

"Pervert" he acknowledged

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya looked around him as if waiting to see a hand flying towards his face. He turned to Naruto, only to quickly whip his head back to the direction he had looked last. "My oh my! Now those are a pair of legs" His eyes shone.

"Pervert" muttered Naruto as he set off, giving up on his lettuce search. A mischievous glint arose in his eye and he turned back to face Jiraiya, who by now had started leering. "Oy! Lady in the red dress! The white-haired pervert over here thinks you have great legs...and a huge rack!" he legged it when Jiraiya turned to him eyes ablaze. The woman screamed, but Jiraiya's was louder when he saw the boyfriend thundering towards him. Thank god he was a shinobi!

Half an hour later Jiraiya found Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"I never said she had a nice rack" he slapped the back of thee blonde's head.

"You were thinking it. I could tell...I learnt that look from those oh so amazing travels with you" He slurped up the last of the bowl, adding it to the pile. "Another bowl old man!"

"You've eaten 20 already" Ayame-chan said startled.

"Gotta make sure I'm full for tonight" He ignored the mutter of "Impossible, you're a bottomless pit" from behind him "Sakura-chan's forbidden me from eating ramen for dinner every night...something about nutrition. Unless I want to end up in hospital nursing a black eye, I have to eat salads."

"So you're filling yourself up now so you won't have to eat a lot of salad?" The girl asked

"Don't think I'll be eating" He gulped down a mouthful of the steaming hot ramen placed in front of him "All I got was a tomato, the onions I managed to get this morning and the olives that are being used as a paperweight."

"You need a lettuce" Ayame said

"Didn't manage to buy one or have one thrown at me before I got kicked out" Naruto said nonchalantly. Jiraiya glanced at him. He said things like that so casually; he was so used to it. Wasn't it about time the villagers saw him as a 16year old boy instead of the demon inside him? The boy had friends but the number of people who accepted him were few. This decided his decision for him; his plan would go ahead. He tuned back to the conversation where Naruto was trying to hug the poor girl who had apparently given him a lettuce, another two tomatoes and a small packet of rice. He would talk to Tsunade and his source later tonight. He didn't have too long to prepare.

"Thank you for the meal" he said to Ayame and her father "Off to the onsen I go!"

"To spy on more women?" came the dry remark

"The brat's paying for making me run. Bye bye~"

"Wha-OY!" Naruto looked at the bowl "he would have chosen the most expensive one" Ayame patted his head as he laid in on the counter in defeat.

Jiraiya went straight to Tsunade's office and climbed in through the window, narrowly dodging the book thrown at him.

"No one ever taught you to never enter a lady's office through the window, uninvited?"

"Lady? Where?" He caught the glass thrown at him "A drink sounds lovely, thank you"

"Sit down you annoying bastard and let me finish this paperwork"

"When is it due?"

"Three days ago. Shizune found out and went ballistic. Apparently the council is waiting for my signatures" Tsunade sighed as she turned over another page, read it and then signed with her Godaime's mark. He poured them both a stout glass of sake and sat down, thinking while she finished. She turned over the last page, closed the file and set it to the side for Shizune to collect. Picking up the glass, she drank deeply. "So what do you want?"

"Naruto is still being picked on by the citizens."

"I know. I've had a couple of shop owners coming in to complain about him using their shops"

"Bastards"

"They complained even more when I closed them down" She smirked.

"I want to go through with the plan I told you"

"It's risky" she said "And are you sure there will be no repercussions from _him_ onto you?"

"I'll be fine. We spoke for a long time and got everything sorted. He feels sorry for the boy...slightly. The only risk will be adaptation and what shapes them. Takeshi will be good for this, he has the skills. Train them, adapt them to Konoha, give them the foundation to love it here and everything will work out."

"You've thought about all the consequences?"

"I've thought how this will help him. The rest is up to you and them"

"Your mind is set on this?"

"So is yours Tsunade"

"You have my permission then. I'll arrange everything you asked of me. Takeshi will be informed."

"Thank you"

"Now what?"

"Onsen" he smirked, leaving from the door this time, taking the file with his to give to Shizune,

"Pervert" she muttered with a smile, watching him leave. She was sure she had made the right decision, and was just as sure that the council would have a fit if they found out. Hopefully her story would work. Whether they believed it or not didn't matter, as long as she had her 'reasons'. She opened a drawer in her desk and took out a file; the same file that had kept her occupied for the past couple of weeks. In it were plans for a house, situated a little further away from the city centre, close to be accessible but not close enough to not have any privacy. She looked over Takeshi's file again, and the letter she would be sending to him later on today. She then checked over the paperwork she had ordered to be made…or forged. Whichever sounded more legal. And then she looked over the 5 sheets over paper holding vital information to her plan and sat staring at the pictures on them. 'I hope this all works out, for everyone's sake'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Naruto characters nor make any profit off this. The characters you do not know and the story line are my own._

**Chapter 3**

The buses lined up outside the school, ready and waiting for the fifth formers to emerge from their respective classes and come aboard. They were supposed to stay with their own class, but without the teachers realising, the girls all started intermingling and when they did notice they decided to leave it since some girls had already boarded the buses; they'd be doing attendance once they were at their destination anyway.

Rebecca, Amy, Marija and Jessica waited by the gate to see if they could catch a glimpse of Jenny so they could sit together on the bus. Finally they caught sight of the girl and waved her over.

"We were about to give up on you" laughed Amy as they boarded the last bus and sat down, two per row, sitting in a vertical row; Amy and Rebecca, behind them Marija and Jenny and behind them Jessica and another classmate of theirs.

"I am so glad to be a fifth former and get to go on the career days. I don't particularly want to work in a hospital, being the greatest artist to come, but heck if the hospital gets me out of school, then I'm game!" Jenny laughed

"Anyone know what sections we're visiting?" Marija asked

"Well when my sister went when she was fifteen they took them to the physiology ward, the emergency room, somewhere to do with MRI's and scans and whatever and I think I heard a teacher mention the natal unit"

"Christmas unit?" Jenny looked confused

"No the newborn ward" laughed Jessica

"Oh right" Jenny laughed "Not gonna be my favourite part then"

"But they're cute!" Jessica protested

"They cry" Jenny said bluntly "And all they do is eat, soil their nappies and cry a lot more"

"Speaking of crying, does anyone else think we're in for a storm?" Rebecca asked

"What in the world does that have to do with crying?" Amy asked her

"Well rain sometimes reminds me of someone crying" Rebecca explained.

"Weirdo"

"HEY!" Rebecca looked out of the window again "No we're in for a thunderstorm" she said "I don't like the look of those black clouds"

"Thunder and lightning, very very frightening" sang Amy. They were laughing as the bus started on its journey. The school gates closed behind them with a final bang and the school slowly faded form sight as they drove further from it, on their way.

They got to the hospital in twenty-five minutes, thanking heavens that they lived in a small country where everything wasn't too far from each other. Their bus driver wasn't the most careful of drivers, but then again, nothing usual there. Cutting corners closely, overtaking at will, swearing at the cars that got in his way; a quite typical bus driver. They hadn't really paid that much attention having sung loudly and out of tune most of the way, and if they weren't singing they were constantly chattering. Getting off the bus they waited for their teachers to call out their names on the attendance sheet and then huddled together in the slightly cold wind outside the hospital entrance.

"You know, we're probably in the right place if we're gonna catch pneumonia" Jenny remarked rather loudly

"Point taken " her teacher smiled at them "let's get inside then shall we and begin the tour of the hospital. Does anyone remember the name of the nurse supposed to take us round?" he asked the other teachers as they walked inside.

They were split into two groups but the girls managed to huddle together and stay in the same group. It had nothing to do with the murderous glare Jenny gave her teacher when he tried to separate them… They first went to the physiology rooms where they were told all about the different machinery used and who would maybe be working here with which job. They proceeded to other rooms, including one where they were lucky to see a cat-scan in process. However the most memorable part of the tour had to be the natal unit where the newborns were kept along with the new mothers. As they walked into the reception area and waited for the nurse to gain a pass key to one of the rooms, Rebecca noticed a door open and, eyes wide, she nudged the others. There, coming out of the room, was a midwife. And in her arms was this tiny very new newborn, still covered in blood, being taken to be washed. The five girls, including Jenny, stood there staring at what seemed to be a little like a miracle. A slight shiver ran up their backs and they turned to rejoin the others, who were being spoken to by a new mother who held her new son in her arms, protected and safe.

"I want one" Rebecca whined as the baby hit out with its little arms, skin still new and soft

"When you're older" laughed Marija, gazing at the little baby.

The moment was broken when it opened its little mouth and let out this almighty cry.

"Much older" Rebecca grimaced

"Let's get out of here" Jenny nearly ran out the door.

As they reached the main reception area where they waited to meet the other group, they noticed it had started raining slightly. Everyone started searching in their bags for their umbrellas, ready to open them when they got out of the hospital and legged it to the bus. As they left after taking attendance again when the other group arrived, it was as if the rain knew and it started raining heavier. Jessica slipped slightly but was caught by Amy. They reached the bus and climbed aboard, ignoring the grumbling coming from the driver about their umbrellas and managed to get their original seats. The visit seemed to have sucked the energy out of them and they sat there quietly, occasionally remarking about something they had seen in the hospital.

The rain got harder and harder, beating on the windows of the bus as if playing the drums. The roads got slippery and wet, and cars started driving faster to get home before it got worse. The bus started taking faster turns and bigger risks. It came upon a straight road and started zooming up it. By now the schoolgirls had started to become a little fidgety, and a little worried. As the bus speeded up to pass the traffic lights before they turned red, Rebecca grabbed Amy's hand; she had had a fear of going too fast since being in a small car accident a few years back. Jessica had her hand firmly in Marija's having switched with Jenny this time round, who was staring out of the window acting as if she was fine but gripping the seat in front of hers, Jessica's, tightly. As they came to a cross-road, driver failed to see the car coming to the side of him and in the last second swerved in order to miss him. It would have been fine had the roads not been so wet with rain. The gears locked and the bus skidded and spun. The bus behind them didn't have time to stop and the last thing the girls saw was a bright white light before they felt their bodies being pulled off their seats and through the air.

_A/N; So I don't know if I will post again before Christmas because work will definitely call me in since I work in a Hotel, and not only that but in January I have exams so I really need to study. Until then I hope you have a great Christmas and enjoy the holidays. And I hope the new year brings you luck._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Naruto characters nor make any profit off this. The characters you do not know and the story line are my own._

Rebecca found the white light a little too much, searing through her closed eyelids. She decided to open them slightly. The whiteness hurt too much and she closed her eyes sharply once again, keeping them scrunched up. Slowly she started to become more aware of her surroundings; movement of clothing, light murmuring of voices, a giggle here and there, and closer by, the steady sound of beep beep beep, some beeps closer to her, others seemingly further away. A door closing startled her, the sound echoing slightly, through what she guessed was a room. Movement sounded close by to her and a cold hand settled on her forehead; she quickly opened her eyes.

"So you are awake" a petite black haired woman smiled at her, garbed in white clothing. "I'll go get her" she smiled again and left Rebecca's immediate view. Was the woman a nurse? She had a white dress on with a little cap, but the medics in her home hospital wore blue. The white room would explain itself if she was in hospital, so maybe she was in a special ward? The beeping then would be her heart...it sounded relatively steady. She couldn't remember what happened. She remembered the screeching, grabbing someone's hand and a bright white light as she was pulled forward but other than that she remembered nothing. She heard a moan and a quiet "Where am I?"

"Mar? Is that you?" she croaked. Her throat was dry.

"Becks? God I feel like someone threw a plane on my head. Where are we?"

"Hospital I guess"

"Too bright. The others?

"No idea. I just got up. I saw a nurse and she said 'I'll get her' but I have no idea who the 'her' she is referring to is...gimme a sec, I'll try sitting up" slowly she managed to pull herself up in a sitting position. Her bones ached and her muscles felt a little like jelly. She watched as Marija, in the bed opposite to hers, slowly sat up, but everything was fuzzy since her glasses had been removed. She looked to her side and saw them. Putting them on, the 3 other white oblong objects came into better view; 3 beds and from each she could identify Amy, Jessica and Jenny by their hair. She looked at Marija who was looking about the room; she had a few scratches on her face but nothing more. They couldn't be in a bad state if they had 5 girls in one room without any horrible physical injuries.

The door opened again and the black haired woman came back, this time with a very buxom blonde woman.

"Oh another is awake" the black haired woman smiled at Marija

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Shizune"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" Shizune went over to Marija and started checking her vital statistics. Tsunade went over to Rebecca and started checking the monitors.

"Well it looks like you're normal and haven't had any lasting effects, other than your chakra ports being forcefully opened. He really knows how to take chances." she muttered the last part to herself but it was audible. Rebecca stared at her, wondering what the hell was going on. Her brain was going in circles; she knew this woman, she knew the names but it was IMPOSSIBLE! They didn't exist, couldn't exist! And yet the hand touching her was real...maybe she was dreaming…no the IV line in her hand twinged as it was knocked slightly...she started breathing faster and the machine monitoring her heart rate picked up her stressed state. Tsunade looked at her "Relax. If we wanted to harm you, we would have by now. Bear with me. After I check everything is fine and you aren't suddenly going to faint on me, then I will explain everything. Let's focus on getting that breathing down. Breathe in slowly, hold...now breathe out through your mouth. And again. Again." her beeping slowed down. By this time Jessica had woken up and Shizune was checking her out.

"Well all 3 seem to be ok" Tsunade stated after checking Shizune's report. "And the other two are stable. These three can eat now, feed the other two and as soon as possible, I'll call you to my office and we'll talk" she directed the last part to the girls.

Shizune smiled at them one last time and hurried out with Tusnade, promising to bring them food. The three awake girls lay there in silence until Jessica quietly asked "what the hell is going on?"

"I dunno...one moment we were on a bus, now we're in a hospital...her explanation had better be good" Marija muttered

"She means, why are we in Narutoverse?" Rebecca said, looking out of the window to her right side, her bed being by the window. She could see the rest of the village, all its colours and people going to and fro. She could see the tip of the Hokage's office and behind it, the Hokage's mountain.

"Oh that...YEAH! What the hell?" Marija exclaimed as it finally entered the logic part of her brain that they were in a made-up story...not to mention a manga thought up in Japan! "And they speak English"

"No. We're speaking Japanese." Rebecca said still looking outside the window. "*But we can switch to English if we try*"

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't. I just tried it" She gave a small smile.

"Tried what?" mumbled a new voice. Amy groaned as she sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"Who knows" Jessica replied "Bright light and now we're in hospital"

"Thank you for clearing it all up for me" Amy replied sarcastically

"Well let me add in a spanner to the whole mess" Marija grinned "We are now Naruto characters"

"What? Did you hit your head?" Amy looked at Marija "Becka, care to actually explain things" she looked at the girl who was still looking out of the window. Rebecca looked round at her

"We still have no idea how we got here, but the one in charge has promised to tell us. Now here's the twist; remember that anime...the cartoon" she changed her words seeing the confusion on Amy's face "The one we always talk about reading and watching back in class? Well apparently, somehow, we're in it. Don't ask us how "she added quickly as Amy opened her mouth" Tsunade is going to tell us everything later"

"You're using those weird names again...speaking of which...they speak English?"

"No, we're speaking Japanese"

"Oh right..." she then burst out laughing. The other three looked at her "Oh god Beck, you've been studying the language for a year already, painstakingly learning vocabulary and sentence structure, and all of a sudden in a matter of...well not more than days considering we look the same, we know the language perfectly." She started laughing again. The other girls started giggling at the look on Rebecca's face.

"At least you know it fluently now" Jessica tried to help.

"Know what fluently"" Jenny's voice was heard from under the covers she'd managed to dig her self into.

"Japanese" Jessica answered

"Quit worrying Beck, you'll get there one day" she said sleepily "Now is that all you woke me up for?"

"I'm amazed us talking woke you up at all" Rebecca replied dryly "And congratulations on the birth"

"Birth? What birth?" Jenny shot up and saw herself in hospital "What the hell?" she saw the others laughing at her, in beds similar to her own "Guys, what birth?"

"The birth of your new language" Rebecca smiled "Congratulations, we've all acquired the skill of communicating in Japanese. Those curse words you had on paper that you were going to study? You know them...DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT IT JENNY MERCIECA!"

"Mother has spoken, consider yourself severely chastened" Amy laughed

"Well then mother, why the hell can I speak Japanese?"

"Because you are now a Naruto Character" Marija answered

"I can blow you apart using my chakra? Awesome!"

"She took it well" muttered Amy to Rebecca

"She thinks it's a dream" Rebecca replied

"Wait...how? Unless this is all an amazing dream I can tell you all about tomorrow"

"See?" Rebecca muttered to Amy

"We still don't know but Tsunade is going to explain it later" Marija explained

"Tsunade? As in the only person I know that can beat Becks in the rack area?"

"Is that how you know her? Oh Jenny!" Rebecca rolled her eyes

"Well that and the woman you really wouldn't want to cross unless she's drunk and giving away money"

The door opened and Shizune popped her hear in, accompanied by another nurse. "One of the nurses said she heard more voices so I brought everyone's portion" she smiled at them as the other nurse wheeled in a trolley with 5 plates on it.

As the girls tucked into their meals, Shizune checked over Amy and Jenny, professing them like the others, to be slightly scratched and fatigued but in perfectly good shape. She explained that for the first few days they would be since the chakras were forcefully opened and needed their energy but other than that they were perfectly normal. Amy cracked a joke that she must have her diagnosis wrong because Rebecca was certainly not normal and got a pea flicked at her. Shizune smiled at their antics; they showed her that the movement from their world to hers had not damaged them mentally.

"As soon as you've recovered Tsunade-sama will talk to you." She smiled at them again. They thanked her and she left them to their food, closing the door behind her. A sign on the door knocked slightly against the door; "PRIVATE. AUTHORISED ENRTY ONLY".

_A/N; Sorry I had exams in January, and then life got busy and stressful, but I hope you'll take this as a great Easter Present Happy Easter!_


End file.
